


#McLarenFashionShow

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, prompt from art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson gets his hands on Fernando's snapchat, and that means an eventful afternoon for Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	#McLarenFashionShow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eifelblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eifelblitz/gifts).



> Because of the amazing drawing by checkertheflag on tumblr: http://checkertheflag.tumblr.com/post/125286166947/sick-burns-between-grandpas
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“What are you doing?” Fernando almost drops his phone as Jenson sneaks up behind him. The Brit laughs lightly, taking the seat in front of Fernando, taking a bite into the apple he had picked up to eat. Fernando blushes a little, sitting forwards and continuing to type away on his phone.

“Nothing… Much…” Fernando shrugs, setting his phone down, face down on the table. Jenson chews slowly, raising an eyebrow at his teammate.

“You’re talking to Mark, aren’t you.” Fernando’s deeper blush gives him away. “Aww, Mark and Nando, sitting in a tree-”

“-Shut up-”

“-K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Jenson laughs, sitting back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. Fernando glares at him.

“Am so glad you are staying here for summer…”

“It’s not my fault Mark moved stupidly and perfectly close to McLaren.” Jenson says through his second bite of his apple. Fernando opens his mouth to retort but lets the response die on his lips. Unfortunately Jenson saw. “You made him move!” Jenson exclaims, dropping his feet dramatically to the group. Fernando is now blushing violently. “I can’t believe this.”

“Did not make him…” Fernando mutters, still looking intensely at the table. Mark and he should have known Jenson would discover their relationship if they let him stay for the summer. But Nico and he had had an argument just before the last race and Jenson had nowhere else to go. They did, however, think they’d get more than four hours before Jenson worked out that Fernando was a permanent guest in the Australian’s house.

“You’ve got him moving across the country for you. Next thing I know you’ll both disappear to Spain once you’ve retired and I’ll never see you again.” Jenson huffs, his eyes still wide at the revelation. Fernando rolls his eyes at him.

“Always so dramatic.” Fernando tuts, checking his phone. He’s just greeted with the image of Mark that makes his heart melt.

“So why did he move? I thought he loved that house.”

“Too much association with… Ann.” Fernando blushes again, risking a look up at Jenson. But he’s nodding, understanding.

“Yeah, suppose that makes sense.”

“He suggests Woking.” Fernando adds as his phone pings. Jenson smirks, watching Fernando read whatever message he’s just been sent.

“Uh huh…” It’s clear Fernando isn’t listening as he beams at the device in his hand. Jenson takes another bite of his apple. “What does Mark say?” Jenson asks lightly, causing Fernando to frown at him. “Or don’t I want to know?” Fernando scoffs disgustedly as Jenson wiggles his eyebrows at him. It takes Jenson two seconds to make up his mind. “Fuck it. I’m sure Nico and I did worse.” Fernando is in the middle of replying when Jenson gets to his feet. There isn’t enough time before- “Is that snapchat?”

“No…” Fernando gets up from the table, trying to hide his phone from Jenson. But it’s no use. Jenson looks over Fernando’s shoulder as he’s trying to type out a response.

“You got Mark snapchat?”

“Actually Mark shows it to me.” Fernando blushes at the memory of exactly how he found out about the photo-sending communication system. Locking his phone to hide the response as best he could from Jenson, Fernando turns to face him, folding his arms.

“Are you dirty with it?” Jenson asks, genuinely intrigued.

“Jenson!”

“What? Oh come on, that got to be the reason you two have it.”

“Are so bad.” Fernando shakes his head, walking away from Jenson towards the fridge to get a drink.

“Mate, I know when Nico first-”

“-No! No. Already have too many stories about Nico and you can never forget.” Fernando cringes. There were some things he could do with not ever thinking about again. According to Jenson sharing these stories was how he ‘bonded’ with teammates. Fernando wished he was like Kimi and had just tried (and succeeded) to get him stupidly drunk. Jenson winks at him, but his response is interrupted by the ping of Fernando’s phone. Jenson is behind his shoulder the instant Fernando has the phone in his hand. “Can I help you?”

“No, no. I’m good.”

“Jenson, go away.” Fernando says, pushing lightly on the Brit’s shoulder. But Jenson stays still, shaking his head.

“No amount of money would make me miss this.” Feeling a fight would be futile Fernando unlocks the device, hoping that Mark had not sent anything that is going to make this situation worse. Luckily it is just a picture of Mark sitting in his Porsche gear, clearly still in the motorhome. The caption however…

_Too many clothes ;)_

“I knew you were dirty on here.” Jenson beams. Fernando waits for Mark to disappear before lifting the camera up to capture Jenson as well. Jenson smiles brightly, giving a small wave whilst Fernando looks fed up. With no caption he sends the photo to Mark. “Let’s do another one.” Jenson giggles, looking around the kitchen.

“Another?”

“Yeah… We could do like a story for him!” Jenson enthuses. Fernando shakes his head, still shocked sometimes at his teammate’s immaturity.

“A story?”

“Or I can help you out with whatever it was you were doing before…” Jenson teases. Fernando flushes red.

“So this story?” Fernando says lightly. Again, the ping of his phone indicates that Mark has replied. This time Mark has a sufficient sad pout on his face that Jenson is sure he’s mastered from Fernando.

_:( tell him to piss off…_

Jenson takes the phone out of Fernando’s hand before the Spaniard even notices it’s not in his hand. Snapping a picture of his own face he comments: _Now that’s just rude :P_ Fernando peers over his shoulder as Jenson sends the photo off, passing the phone back to Fernando.

“Let’s really annoy him.”

“Why would we do this?” Fernando asks, cocking his eyebrow at Jenson as he starts going through the kitchen doors.

“Funny? Plus he was rude.” Jenson shrugs. When he finds the dog’s leads and collars Fernando instantly shakes his head.

“No way.”

“You’re no fun.” Jenson whines, throwing them back in the drawer messily and moving out of the kitchen to find something better. Fernando walks over to the drawer, lying the dog’s thing back in neatly. With Jenson out of the way he looks at Mark’s response alone. It’s his face again, but this time looking angry.

_Jenson fuck off._

Fernando takes a photo of himself with a worried expression, adding: _He has a plan… Is worrying._ He’s about to go and find out what havoc Jenson is causing in the rest of the house when his phone alerts him that Mark has replied again. Mark’s expression matches the apprehensive one Fernando just sent.

_For me or for you?_

Fernando isn’t sure how to respond to that.

\- - -

Mark can’t lie, it’s been a rather amusing twenty minutes. It was clear when Jenson got hold of the phone again, as Fernando’s face had disappeared and been replaced by Jenson’s. It had started with Jenson getting in the dog’s crate, claiming Fernando had trapped him, but when the video of Jenson demanding Fernando let him out now came through Mark wasn’t sure if that was actually the case. Despite Mark telling Fernando to leave him in there so they could carry on with what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted Fernando let him out, sending a photo of Jenson with the dogs (who were most confused as to why he was in their bed) captioned: _freed._

After that they just got progressively more silly. It makes Mark smile to envisage Jenson dragging Fernando around the house to find something else they could do. It is actually one of the reasons Mark invited Jenson to stay over the summer. He knew he had his Porsche commitments to fulfil, meaning he wouldn’t be at home with Fernando as much as he wanted to be. So he thought Jenson would make for good company, even if they did have to deal with his implications and innuendos ever time they said they were going to bed. Fernando seems to be enjoying himself with the snapchats, so Mark puts it down as a good idea.

That is until the photo of the tie he wore for Fernando and his wedding suddenly appears on it’s own, captioned: _dun dun DUN!_

Mark takes a picture of his frown, sending back: _What are you doing with that?_ Even if Jenson doesn’t know the importance of that particular pink tie (one of Leanne’s ideas for their wedding that actually stuck) Fernando does. He’s confident no harm will come to the tie.

The next picture that appears is of Fernando. It not clear what he’s wearing/doing/if he’s wearing anything because Jenson has strategically covered most of the image with the pink tie. The caption: _getting ready ;)_ fills Mark with no more confidence than before. But this time there is more than one photo. It changes to a more blurry shot, and Mark is pretty confident that Fernando was not aware the first photo was taken.

With a bemused expression, Mark responds with: _Here waiting…_ Following quickly with a photo of him winking captioned: _if Nano isn’t wearing anything drop that tie_

When the photo of the tie on the floor comes through Mark can’t help but bite his lip.

The next one isn’t really of anything. If Mark looks at it closely it looks like their duvet. The silly grey swirly things that Fernando had said they must have in there room (by that point Mark was very much done with furnishing shopping and would have said yes to pink flowers and hearts if it got Fernando out of the shop any faster). It simply says: _ready?_ So Mark responds in kind: _as I’ll ever be_

One thing he would have never been ready for is what he got after waiting a few moments. The pink tie that had so carefully been used in the shots previous is tied around Jenson’s forehead, the excess hanging down by his shoulder. He is smirking his characteristic half smirk and clearly the one holding the camera. Beside him, Fernando stands, clearly wearing one of Mark’s jumpers (as it’s way too big for him). He’s tied his fringe up in the little ponytail on top of his head he always does when he goes to the gym and is doing a double peace sign with his fingers. Mark can see his legendary sunglasses hanging off the front of his jumper and is sure there was a last minute decision change to have lead them there. Jenson has captioned the photo: _#McLarenFashionShow_ and Mark’s mind can only begin to hope there are more of these to come. He screenshots the photo just before it disappears forever, double checking he has it safely saved to his phone before he sends the only appropriate response. Making it clear he’s laughing in the photo, Mark subtitles: _more like #disastershow_

He doesn’t have to wait long for a response. It’s Jenson’s face, tie still looped around his head, looking heart broken. The message reads: _you’re killing our dream!_ But Mark is more distracted by what is in the background. Just beside Jenson’s face, he can see Fernando standing by the bed. His hair is all fluffy and messy, having fallen in front of his eyes as he pulled the hair tie out of his hair, but that’s not what has Mark staring. The green jumper that was covering Fernando’s chest is now piled on the bed in front of him, leaving his bare torso on display. And the way he is angled shows Mark only the tattoo on his back, with a subtle hint of the one on his hip. Mark is quick to respond, almost ignoring Jenson completely: _tell Nano to keep his shirt off_

The next picture is so much better Mark has to screen shot it so he can save it for a lonely night. Jenson has got Fernando standing, slightly sheepishly, in just his jeans. Now facing the camera Mark can’t help but let his eyes rake across his body, stopping on his messed up hair before the image is taken away. He gives himself a moment to compose himself before sending a sensual smirk Jenson and Fernando’s way.

_How about #McLarenCalendarShoot? ;)_

 

_~El Fin~_


End file.
